Hope Lost, Hope Found
by UnwrittenJourney
Summary: Fallon thought she knew herself better than anyone, except for her uncle. When the last family she has dies, she quickly finds herself surrounded by secrets and presented with a puzzle no one has all the pieces to. Alice fell down a rabbit hole. The Pevensie children went through a wardrobe. Fallon vanished within a storm. Faced with the unknown, she's more lost and alone than ever
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own the Hobbit nor any of its creations. It belongs to great J.R.R. Tolkien and the wonderful visions of Peter Jackson made real by MGM and New Line Cinema. I own Fallon, her family, background and heritage. I make no profit from this story and only seek to bring entertainment to other like-minded individuals as myself. Thank you and please review.

Prologue

_Here lies Slavin son of Roark_

_Beloved Brother and Uncle_

_May the stars light his path forevermore_

I looked at the gravestone of black marble with engravings filled with silver. My uncle, the man who had become the most constant presence and sense of comfort during my life, was gone. Unbidden, memories of my last known relative came to the forefront of my mind.

*Flashback*

_"Fallon, where've you gotten to now?"_

_The deep baritone seemed to echo in the ears of my ten-year old self. It didn't take long for my uncle to find me; he always did. He pulled me from under the workbench in his forge where he did his engravings and lifted me onto the surface of it. His green eyes dimmed as he saw the reason for my hiding. Large fingers belonging to equally large hands wiped the tears and all evidence of them away, only leaving the sadness reflected in similar green eyes. _

_"What happened, Gr__á Beag? Why do you cry?"_

_"Na p__áistí ar scoil rinne scé__alta grinn faoi mo chuid gruaige." (The kids at school made jokes about my hair.)_

_I easily slipped into my Mother-tongue in my emotional state. _

_Uncle Slavin tutted at me before replying, "You're special, Fallon. Not everyone will see it, especially here where many things go unappreciated. One day your destiny will rise to meet you and everything will fall into place as it should. Until then, remember...being different isn't a bad thing. Being different will set you apart and enable you to accomplish great things."_

*End Flashback*

I remember smiling smally before grinning widely when Uncle Slavin offered to let me watch him create a necklace for a customer's order. I loved watching him smith things from different metals, like unique art pieces to jewerly and the occasional weapon. He was my teacher and mentor; teaching all manners of things, from smithing and crafting to leather-working to fighting with swords, bow and arrow and many throwing weapons likes knives and axes. He taught me philosophy and about how we should treasure life. He taught me languages the like of which couldn't be found anywhere else in the world. I loved spending hours just pouring over a strange gathering of texts, learning something no one else knew; regardless, that he was the only one I'd ever be able to speak to about it all.

It was like I was living two separate lives. One where I'd go to public school like any other child and young adult, socialize with the small clique that was made up of people who only spoke to one another as acquaintances and traveled through the town as if it were a different world. The second, more truthful life, was much more real to me. Where I'd come home to the ranch in the plains of Colorado, help the ranch-hands with the various chores and learn everything I could from my uncle. It was a life of doing everything for yourself and there was nothing better than the feeling of accomplishment when the day came to an end. We'd go hunting every weekend and spent the night in the forests, roughing it with sleeping bags under the starry sky and using old-fashioned ways for everything. Many would hate the lack of modern conveniences but I found it unique.

With a last look at the gravestone that marked my uncle's resting place, I walked away to pull myself into Apollo's saddle to start our trek. He was a Akhal-Teke breed with a dark golden coat that shone lighter gold in the sun and legs that darkened into black stockings with a black mane and tail. He was shorter than most of his breed because of complications during his birth. They thought he'd die early but my uncle bought him anyway. He survived to be a strong-willed, trustworthy companion though stuck somewhere between the size of a pony and a horse. The way through the forest was over grown and I led Apollo carefully by memory. While our hunting trips were frequent, Uncle Slavin only took me to my current destination once a year. It was now his last request that I make the trip alone and from his letter it sounded vital. The journey would take three days and as requested, I would camp the night of the Winter Solstice at my destination.

Fallon,

If you are reading this, it means I've passed on from this world.

I may not be visible to you but I am with you always in your heart.

Never forget that.

I need you to grant me a last request and know that it is for the best.

You cannot ignore your destiny for it is a great one.

But remember that the path to greatness is not paved smoothly and without obstacle.

I ask that you make the journey to the Ring of Destined Paths.

Take everything you will need for a long journey, including your armor and weapons.

ALso, there is a brown satchel in the bottom of my chest that you need to take with you.

Do not open it until the day after the Winter Solstice.

You need to spent the night of the Solstice with the Ring near the pond.

I know it sounds strange but you will need everything I've mentioned.

Trust me.

Remember all that I taught you and that in times of turmoil, I will be there in spirit to wipe the tears away.

Everything will be explained in due time.

Love always,

Your Uncle Slavin

Three days passed quickly and I arrived at the Ring in the late evening. The setting sun gave enough light in which to set up camp. I removed the saddle and bags from Apollo before settling him near to the pond. I gave him an apple before taking one for myself and looking around. The Ring consisted of tall stones, rectangle in shape in a circle with the pond in the center. Strange engravings marked each stone as different but part of a greater whole. I lay down on my sleeping bag, watching the sky as it slowly turned from oranges and reds to purple then dark blue studded with stars. Night fell quickly and I soon drifted off to sleep.

I jerked into awareness and looked around me. The wind had picked up and showed no signs of slowing. I quickly rolled my sleeping bag up and attached it to saddle. Calling Apollo over, he obediently came though he was obviously spooked by the sudden storm. Thunder started roaring overhead as I saddled Apollo with everything. Just as I pulled myself on him, the lightning started. At the second strike, I was trying to control Apollo's jerky the third strike, I was trying to control my own fear as the strike hit one of the stones. At the fourth strike, Apollo bucked and it was only with my experience that I wasn't thrown. Lightning was shifting from stone to stone like a visible electric fence, leaving no room for escape. The wind was whipping my hair around my face and burning my exposed skin. The loudest clap of thunder sounded from above and Apollo jerked onto his hind legs. I flew to the ground but didn't feel the impact. Darkness swallowed me with a last flash of pale lightning.


	2. A New World

A/N: I do not own the Hobbit nor any of its creations. It belongs to great J.R.R. Tolkien and the wonderful visions of Peter Jackson made real by MGM and New Line Cinema. I own Fallon, her family, background and heritage. I make no profit from this story and only seek to bring entertainment to other like-minded individuals as myself. Thank you and please review.

Chapter One

Fallon woke to a persistent nudging at her face. Looking up with wide, slightly unfocused eyes, Fallon met the brown eyes of Apollo. Gently pushing his nose away from her, he backed away as she got to her feet. Casting eyes around her surroundings, it was both familiar and yet, not. The grassy area around the pond was still there as well as the stones but now they made up an actual room with a domed ceiling that had an opening directly above the pond. Both were perfectly circular and she could see the faded light of daybreak. She grabbed Apollo's reigns and led him through a doorway that went outdoors. An amazingly sorrowful view met her eyes. It seemed they were in an old city that had fallen or been forced into ruins. Half walls and buildings in shambles lay unpopulated and over grown with plants of all varieties. Some stones were scorched as if set on fire and she shuddered to imagine what happened here.

"What is this place?" Fallon asked aloud, her voice a whisper.

"It was once the Great City of Ard Gairdín."

Fallon gasped, spinning around to look behind her at the one who'd spoken. He was an older man wearing grey, well-worn robes with a silver scarf and a pointy grey hat. His long grey hair fell loose over his shoulders and back and his matching beard was long and a bit unruly. He leaned his weight on a staff made of some type of dark wood that twisted slighty at the top. His face was wise and his grey-blue eyes were sincere, even as they looked through her an intensity she had only experienced with her uncle. After taking in one another, a sudden smile came to the old man's lips as his eyes began to twinkle.

"I am Gandalf, the Grey Wizard. It is good to finally meet you. You've certainly kept us all waiting."

"Who's 'us all'?" Fallon asked, more confused than ever at this man's sudden appearance. "Why would you be waiting for me?"

"I do not believe your uncle would have left you with no help at all. Perhaps, he left you something to peruse at the right moment? I believe now would be well enough. I shall wait for you."

With that said, he turned and seated himself upon a low wall that had obviously been knocked down at some point. Although confusion filled her mind, the man's- Gandalf, she amended in her thoughts- reminded her of her uncle's written words about the satchel. She pulled the satchel from her saddlebag and shifted through its contents. In front of everything was a white envelope, which she opened to find another letter from her uncle.

Fallon,

I know waking in such a strange and unfamiliar place comes as a shock to you. There is a reason Colorado nor the world never suited your tastes. We are originally from Middle-Earth, a place believed to be a world of fiction from the books I showed you. It is here you will discover who you truly are and find your destiny. I am sorry to never had gotten the chance to tell you nor return with you but fate works in mysterious ways. If all went well, Gandalf the Grey will be there to meet you. You can trust him. I will leave you with a few parting words of advice.

Trust your instincts. Never doubt them.

Follow the path your heart sets for you. It will lead you true.

Cherish life as it is. A blessing.

Do not give up or lose yourself within troubled times.

Live.

Laugh.

Love.

You are never truly alone.

Your uncle,

Slavin

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

With her uncle's letter, though not offering much clarity to the situation, Fallon followed Gandalf. In the first few hours, Gandalf informed Fallon of their destination. They were traveling to a place called the Shire where a meeting was to be held before they would undertake a quest. More details would be given when they arrived but until then, Fallon asked Gandalf questions of Middle-Earth that she didn't know but was always curious about. Her uncles books had included maps, peoples and places but the way Gandalf could describe it all made it more real. She was now thankful she found an interest in learning so much about things that seemed insubstantial for the modern world of 2014. More than once her skills in archery came in handy to help secure a meal for the pair and knowledge of herbs for a variety of uses.

Ard Gairdín, meaning High Garden in the common tongue, was settled North-West of Lake Evendim in what was once the Kingdom of Arthedain, formerly Arnor. It would take three weeks to reach the Shire even with the horses. Transversing the wilderness with a wizard was a strange experience but nice. Gandalf was full of wisdom but sometimes he had the worst habit of speaking in riddles. The morning when they started into the Shire, Gandalf sent her off to an Inn called the Green Dragon while he tended to who he hoped would be the last member of the company. Fallon settled into a room with her things and Apollo was put into the stables out back with food and water. She had earned a few stares and gaping looks with her appearance from the Hobbits. She couldn't blame them. She was a stranger in their lands and her looks weren't exactly common.

Now, she just had to wait. The Hobbits had indoor plumbing and water heaters so the first bath that didn't include streams and other bodies of water along the way was welcomed. The lavender scented water did wonders to relax her and the hot water soothed her muscles. The only thing that saved her from stiffness and sores was her life and chores on the ranch. It was a difficult life but one that truly prepared her in the way of hard work. The only thing that irritated her was the fact that three books in her uncle's satchel were locked and she didn't know how to open them. Nor did Gandalf. As the sun started to set, she ate a meal in her room before dressing for this meeting. Gandalf told her to meet her in front of the Inn once night had fallen. Others would meet them before they continued towards the Hobbit's home. A certain Mr. Bilbo Baggins.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Please review and choose who Fallon should end up with; Thorin, Fili, Dwalin or Bofur...

Thank you.

UnwrittenJourney


	3. A Great Many Dwarves

A/N: I do not own the Hobbit nor any of its creations. It belongs to great J.R.R. Tolkien and the wonderful visions of Peter Jackson made real by MGM and New Line Cinema. I own Fallon, her family, background and heritage. I make no profit from this story and only seek to bring entertainment to other like-minded individuals as myself. Thank you and please review.

Chapter Two

I dressed in a gray sweater dress with black leggings and plain black flats. It had celtic interwoven designs on the sides of the v-neck. It fitted the chest and torso before flaring out into a skirt that reached a few inches above the knees. The sleeves were three-quarters length and a white, lace camisole was worn underneath for modesty's sake. I put my hair into a quick braid that hung over my left shoulder. The necklace that my uncle had made and gave me for my sixteenth birthday hung in its place. It was a beautiful pendent, the size of a half-dollar coin, made from a round and smooth-surfaced diamond with the Trinity symbol engraved into it and filled with silver. The silver chain it hung on was plain but strong and could handle being worn daily.

Gandalf was waiting outside the Inn as planned when I stepped out into the warm Spring air. Apparently the seasons were different or time was warped, since I'd left in December and it was now April.

"Ah! Fallon, my dear. I must say you look beautiful in that dress, though the style is foreign to me."

"Thank y-"

My reply was cut short by exclamations from a group of men. Or rather, a group of Dwarves. From the distance and lack of lighting, I could only see their shapes in the late evening. I let out a breath at seeing they were barely taller than me and some were even shorter. My petite size always set me on edge when in large crowds, most people being a half foot to a whole foot taller than I. As they grew closer and greeted Gandalf, I stayed back and took them in. I was always best at observing my surroundings and made a habit out of people-watching. It really wasn't as creepy as it sounds. I simply found people interesting.

They seemed to be grouped in two's and three's, even with the familiarity between the whole group. I took notice of their names as Gandalf mentioned them as they spoke. Oin was an older Dwarf with grey hair that was partially pulled back into a braid at the back of his head that looked like a swooped horn. His beard forked in two and was braided outwards in a curl. He had an ear trumpet that told me he had a difficult time hearing. Gloin was his younger brother with red hair. His beard had many clasps in it, making an interesting pattern. He had brown eyes and a slight scar above one eye.

Dori had an intricate hairstyle with criss-crossing braids around his head and his beard clasped in a silver tube-like container. He was the oldest brother with Nori being the middle and Ori being the youngest. Nori had auburn hair in three sections with small braids with each one, similar to a starfish. His sideburns were braided as well as his beard, making three more sections on the bottom half of his face. His eyebrows also ran into braids into his hair. He had a sly look about him and I knew to keep an open eye on my possessions with him around. Ori was gentle-looking, Dori's mothering behavior not helping his appearance as the youngest. His hair was a sort of bowl shape with braids often appearing with his small beard in two braids. His brown eyes were doe-like and innocent.

The last three were related as well and the only ones not of Durin's Folk. My eyes immediately went to the largest Dwarf. He had ginger red hair that went to his shoulders, slightly puffy but with a large braid wrapping around his neck and hanging to his stomach. He had bangs and his mutton chops were groomed away from his face into his hair while his chin was bare. He was Bombur. The next one, Bofur, was his brother. Wearing a strangely shaped trapper's hat, he was hard to miss and gave off a fun-loving, cheerful aura. His dark brown hair was braided into two sections that curved out slightly and reminded me of Pippy Longstockings. He had a long handlebar mustache with a goatee. The last was the two formers' cousin, named Bifur. He also had an eye-catching accessory. The remains of an axe was embedded in his forehead and I was amazed he was still alive after such an injury. His black hair was wild with a tuff of silver which showed up more in his beard. His long mustache was braided on each side and somehow managed to swift perfectly from black to silver and again.

"Well, I am glad you have all made it safely." Gandalf said, before beckoning me forward. "May I introduce you all to my companion, Lady Fallon."

Instantly, eight pairs of eyes were on me. I held my straight posture, acting as if their stares didn't unnerve me. I noticed how their attentions seemed to hover on my face but frequently cast glances at my hair. At least, they weren't like men from my- the other world, I amended. Though the intensity in which they appraised me made my stomach knot. I dipped a quick curtsy in greeting.

"Now...now," Gandalf chided as if they were children. "You're all acting as if you've never seen a lovely young lady before."

At Gandalf's words, they seemed to snap out of whatever held them and greeted me in turn. They all offered their services with me offering the same. Ori blushed and stuttered over his words which I found adorable. Not that I'd tell him that. We quickly got underway and walked to Mr. Baggins' home with Gandalf leading the way. I was walking next to Bofur with his brother and cousin behind us. Dori and Nori followed Gandalf, forcing Ori to as well while Oin and Gloin brought up the rear. The whole way, though short, was filled with laughs from Bofur's hilarious stories. By the time we'd reached a round green door with a glowing rune etched into the wood of it, my sides ached from laughing so much in so little time. Upon announcing that we'd arrived, the Dwarves' eagerness for warm food seemed to get the better of them. They rang the bell and crowded around the entrance. Shouting was heard inside and suddenly, the door sprang open.

The Dwarves all fell into a great heap at the large, hairy feet of the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins. His expression was exasperated and he seemed resigned when his eyes met those of Gandalf.

"Gandalf..." he murmured as if he had lost a long-fought war.

I finally laughed as the Dwarves tried and failed to pick themselves up. With the help of Gandalf and myself, the Dwarves were soon introducing themselves before filtering through Mr. Baggins' home.

"Hello, Mr. Baggins. It's a pleasure to meet you," I greeted, dipping a slight curtsy. "I'm Fallon."

He fumbled for words as his eyes lit upon me before, "U-uh, you as well. L-lady Fallon."

I smiled at him before leaving him with Gandalf who was trying not to bump into anything. I imagine it was quite difficult to be so tall in a home so small. I giggled at the thought until I noticed the previous noise had ceased. I looked up and realized I had wandered towards the others. Now I was once again the center of attention. Four new sets of eyes were staring and I shifted my weight to my right leg. Awkward silence descended and Gandalf wasn't present to break it this time. Summoning my courage while shoving my shyness away, I dipped a small curtsy to the newest Dwarves.

"I'm Fallon...at your service."

The spell was broken and the two younger looking Dwarves scrambled towards me, shoving the other in a race to get to me before the other. My eyes widened, not used to people wanting my attention so much; least of all, people of the male gender. They were stood before me in an instant and bowed in sync.

"Fili," the dark blonde greeted.

"Kili," the dark brunette said.

"At your service!"

They both took a hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles while keeping a steady gaze on my face. The face I just knew was flushing pink at their actions. With twin winks, they moved away as Gandalf and Bilbo appeared. In a sudden whirlwind of movement, the Dwarves had silently agreed it was time to eat and started emptying Bilbo's pantry of all food's stuff. I shook my head to clear my buzzing thoughts about cheeky, young Dwarves when the last two appeared.

"Hello, Lassie." This Dwarf was clearly the oldest of the gathering with short, white hair but his beard was long and curled outwards before him slightly. "I'm Balin...at your service."

He bowed at the waist with his arms spread out before straightening.

"Hello, Balin. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled a grand-fatherly smile before joining the others.

The tallest Dwarf present had an intimidating appearence; a shaved head with tattoos across it, a scar that went through his right eyebrow that cut his nose a bit, metal knuckle-dusters, big muscles and general aura of strength. His hair was black and passed his shoulders in the back with a beard and mustache that slightly forked. Like his older brother, there was no adornments worn in his hair or beard. He did wear an ear cuff on an ear that looked to have a part bitten off. However, his blue eyes shone with sincerity through the experience of life seen in them. He stood before me and bowed.

"Dwalin, at your service."

His voice was deep with a timbre akin to some of the others but different as well.

I nodded with a smile before we both moved into the dining room to take seats at the table. A seat had been saved next to Gandalf for me and I slid into it easily. Soon, food was tossed about as conversations picked up around the table. Gandalf kindly gave me a full plate and I ate silently, passing eyes over the company and watching their interactions with each other. They were certainly a fun group though a bit rough around the edges. I say this because of the burping contest, not that it's the worst thing I've ever seen. People were exceedingly rude back in the modern world.

After everyone had finished, save perhaps Bombur, they filtered through the Hobbit hole into different areas. I pressed myself against the wall as Bofur and Nori passed by, having a tugging war with a long link of sausages. Bilbo's fretful complaints filled the air as he spoke with Gandalf and I sat on a low stool in front of the fireplace in the kitchen near Dwalin. Suddenly a rhythm started up and I watched dishes come flying into the room to Bifur who was at sink. He never dropped a single thing and I heard others making a beat with silverware on the dining table and foot stomping. I rocked my heard to the beat and laughed lightly at the words to the song.

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl!

Pound them up with a thumping pole!

And when you've finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Everyone laughed in the kitchen where they'd gathered and the dishes were clean and stacked on the kitchen table. Bilbo looked astonished which only served to fuel the Dwarves' amusement. I smiled at the scene. I was liking the idea of traveling with these Dwarves more and more. Suddenly, three loud knocks echoed through the home and placed a heavy silence on everyone. Gandalf looked up, his eyes ominous as he gazed at us.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

I've had 3 reviews so far.

Thank you,

Ari

meredith.

Taralia-Rebelle-Sky

You're reviews are motivating. It would help if people voted and perhaps, even told me why you'd want whichever Dwarf to have a romance. So far, the votes are as follows...

Thorin- 2

Dwalin- 2

Bofur- 1

Thank you again and I'll update soon.

UnwrittenJourney


	4. A Dwarf named Thorin Oakenshield

A/N: I do not own the Hobbit nor any of its creations. It belongs to great J.R.R. Tolkien and the wonderful visions of Peter Jackson made real by MGM and New Line Cinema. I own Fallon, her family, background and heritage. I make no profit from this story and only seek to bring entertainment to other like-minded individuals as myself. Thank you and please review.

Chapter Three

_"He is here..."_

Gandalf's words rang through my mind. Everyone knew who he spoke of, except Mister Baggins. Thorin Oakenshield was the exile King Under the Mountain of the lost kingdom of Erebor. He'd never been coronated but he led the Dwarves of Durin's Folk to the Blue Mountains after Erebor fell to Smaug and the failure to recapture Moria. Gandalf reassured me that he would convince Thorin to allow me to go with them; I was worried. We all moved in mass towards the front door. Dwarves filled nearly every doorway in the hall so as to see his arrival.

I pushed myself behind the doorway leading into the sitting room and Dwalin stood at my left with Dori blocking the half of me that the wall didn't. I tugged at the end of my braid in nervousness as Gandalf opened the door. Stood tall in front of the door was Thorin Oakenshield; tallest of the gathered Dwarves (with the exception of Dwalin) with a thick mane of dark locks that streaked grey. Intense blue eyes sat below thick eyebrows and two braids hung on either side of his face along with the loose hair. He had a trimmed beard, thick but not long. His voice was a deep baritone when he addressed Gandalf, stepping into Mr. Baggins' home.

"Gandalf," He greeted. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way...twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for that mark on the door."

As he passed, his eyes swept the gathered Dwarves but missed my place behind Dori and the doorway. I peeked between Dori and Dwalin as he stood further in the entry hall.

"Mark?! There is no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!"

Bilbo slid by Dori to stand with Gandalf and Thorin.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself," Gandalf explained to the irritated Hobbit. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company- Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin looked at Bilbo, handing his cloak to Kili as he appraised the supposed 'Burgler'.

"So...this is the Hobbit." I could tell Thorin was unimpressed and perhaps a bit amused. "Tell me, Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked, confused at the nature of his questions only to by ignored.

Thorin circled the Hobbit, looking like a predator to his prey.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

I could tell several Dwarves were amused. After spending a couple hours in his presence, it was obvious to us all that Bilbo was far from a fighter. I glanced sideways at Dwalin, only for him to meet my gaze. We shared a look of barely concealed amusement before turning our eyes back to the matter at hand.

"Well, I have some skill in conkers...if you must know...but I fail to see why that's relevent."

I bit my lip to hold back a giggle at Bilbo's attempt to appear tougher than he was. I kind of felt bad for the man. He was struggling with our presence enough without bringing up the real reason we were here in the first place.

"I thought as much," Thorin surmised. "He looks more like a grocer than a burgler."

A few chuckled at his joke and he turned to walk further into Bilbo's home. It was then he caught sight of me standing in the sitting room and decided to address me. Understandable, really, since I was now the only one he didn't know. Dwalin and Dori stepped away to give us room which made my stomach knot. Thorin's blue eyes took in every detail until they pierced mine.

"And you are?" He asked, his scrutiny now focused on a new target.

Me.

I breathed in slowly, bringing my confidence to the forefront.

"Fallon. I'm-"

"She is my companion," Gandalf cut in. "Lady Fallon will be coming with us."

His tone was stern but I could instantly see the doubt and anger in Thorin's eyes. The indignance I felt at being interrupted for the second time that night died within me. I could see the argument forming in his mind as he opened his mouth. I was quick to speak my piece.

"If you find it acceptable, of course."

Thorin's eyes snapped to me as the Dwarves, Hobbit and Wizard waited with bated breath. I stepped from my place and stood in front of him; resolute and determined but respectful of his status. I made sure to maintain eye contact- light green to clear blue- as I continued.

"My bow is preferable for long range attacks. Throwing knives for medium range. My sword or twin blades work wonders with close fighting and even a dagger or two," I explained my own 'weapons of choice'. I watched, secretly amused, as his eyebrows went further up his forehead in surprise at my reply.

"To tell you the honest truth, I'm not that picky. I'll bash skulls in with a conveniently placed rock if I must. I've gotten into a fair few bare-knuckle brawls. I've never been afraid of getting a little dirty."

I shrugged at the last comment. One always found ways to dirty themselves when working on a ranch. I didn't mind the occasional dress but I was leaps and bounds away from being a girly-girl.

"She speaks the truth, Thorin." Gandalf's voice once again broke through the tense silence but as he continued, Thorin's eyes remained on mine.

"She's been traveling with me for the passed three weeks. Fallon has been trained with numberous weapons and in various styles of fighting. Many meals were had because of the fatal accuracy of her bow. It would be entirely foolish and careless of you to brush off her offer to help."

After what seemed like an eternity, he answered.

"Very well," Thorin intoned to everyone listening. "I will accept you into my Company."

The relief was short-lived as the happiness of not being left behind to find my way through Middle-Earth. I was excited to travel with this group of Dwarves, even if there was a Dragon likely waiting for us at the end. My feelings were written on my face and I felt my lips pull into a beaming smile. I didn't see Thorin's stunned expression as I bowed my head at him before moving back to the dining room. I eventually found myself between Fili and Kili at the corner of the table as everyone took their seats. Thorin, as his position as leader warranted, was seated at the head of the table closest to the doorway. A bowl of soup was brought to him and we all resolved to wait pantiently. Or I did, at least.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Thorin POV

Who was this exquisite creature before me? I had not thought the 'burgler' would have a wife, though I should have known it to be a possibility. However, the thought that the Hobbit behind me could win someone so breathtakingly beautiful was beyond my comprehension. She was not the normal, but rare, stout-figured and lightly bearded as Dwarf women. Perhaps that was her part of her appeal. This woman was petite; four inches shorter than I with a lithe, well-proportioned body that held grace even in her casual stance. My eyes took in her heart shaped face, full pink lips, small nose and smooth light brown brows that differed from her hair color. My attention strayed to her hair, such an unusual and beautiful shade. It was caught between white as snow and the palest blonde. It seemed to shine with light from the moon and stars. Finally looking into her eyes, the light green sent a wave of warmth straight to my chest. They were the color of liquid jade and just as lovely as the rest of her.

She wore a dress, finely knitted instead of the usual cotton, wool or satin of many women's clothes; not I knew much beyond what I took in during passing glances when traveling through Men towns and my own halls. It was grey in color and the sleeves passed her elbows while the hem stopped above the knees. The cut was indecent made modest by leggings and a type of undershirt that kept too much skin from being seen. A necklace hung around her neck; better crafted than an Hobbit was capable of and I felt a tugging in my mind upon lighting my eyes onto the engraved symbol in the round diamond. Fearing I was staring too long, I forced myself to speak- half hoping that she wasn't anything to the Hobbit.

"And you are?"

I saw something change in her eyes. She steeled herself and unconsciously, stood to her full height with her back straight and head held high but not condescendingly so. I was impressed with her strong will and courage; not many had the nerve to rise and meet me so well.

"Fallon," she replied. "I'm-"

Her sweet, soft voice was perfect; not too low nor too high. I could imagine the wonder of hearing her sing. As it was, I felt the former irritation at having my hopes dashed upon meeting the Hobbit that Gandalf had chosen as burgler come back as the Wizard interrupted the woman. This Fallon.

"She is my companion. She will be coming with us."

The slight amusement at seeing her own irritation at the interruption was fleeting as his first words registered within my mind. If she was Gandalf's companion then she couldn't possibly be with the Hobbit and my heart gave a hopeful thump. The next moment his second set of words hit me and I grew steadily more mad. What was the Wizard thinking?! He knew Dwarves protected their women-folk and while it was apparent she wasn't a Dwarf, that didn't mean I was going to let this woman come with us. This woman who held such beauty I was sure I could live for millenia and not find anything more stunning. All the gold in Erebor, even the Arkenstone itself pales in comparison. And the Wizard wished to take her on a quest across Middle-Earth that led straight to a Dragon with all manners of dark creatures in between? He was a fool if he thought I was going to-

My internal rant was halted at her voice.

"If you find it acceptable, of course."

She certainly had manners. She knew I was the one she had to convince and tried to soothe the indignation that Gandalf's words brought to me. As if he was telling me a fact. Before I could reply, undoubtedly mentioning the risks, dangers and reasons why she could not come- her voice filled my ears.

"My bow is preferable for long range attacks. Throwing knives for medium range. My sword or twin blades work wonders with close fighting and even a dagger or two," she listed her weapons of choice. "To tell you the honest truth, I'm not that picky. I'll bash skulls in with a conveniently placed rock if I must. I've gotten into a fair few bare-knuckle brawls. I've never been afraid of getting a little dirty."

I bit back a smile at her wit as she answered my question to the Hobbit. My eyes had yet to leave hers and I felt my eyebrows going up. I was surprised at hearing she had a weapon, let alone sounding as if she could use the ones she listed quite well. I battled internally with the pros and cons of the situation. She looked able and determined as her eyes seemed to harden which made the green look like polished stone. Selfishly, I wanted her to come for the sole reason that it would allow us more interaction. I was curious about her and wanted to get to know her better. Gandalf spoke up again at seeing my indecision.

"She speaks the truth, Thorin."

Of that, I had no doubt.

"She's been traveling with me for the passed three weeks. Fallon has been trained with numberous weapons and in various styles of fighting. Many meals were had because of the fatal accuracy of her bow. It would be entirely foolish and careless of you to brush off her offer to help."

I almost smiled in relief but held my stoic contenance. Gandalf had all but made it impossible to refuse and if the men had anything to say about a woman joining us, I could use this as an excuse. They would not know that I was glad to have her along and looked forward to the time this quest would give us to learn more of each other. Who knew? Since she was traveling with the Wizard, perhaps she had no roots. Perhaps, she'd like to stay in Erebor once it's reclaimed. Hopefully long enough for me to-. I halted my thoughts. I was going to reclaim my birthright and the home of my people. This was no time to be thinking about trying to convince a woman to stay with me once this quest was over. I am not as young as I once was. I am not as light hearted and easy-going as I once was. She was young. Suited more for Fili or Kili. Deflating internally, I spoke without emotion.

"Very well. I will accept you into my Company."

I idly wondered if Gandalf had informed her of this quest's purpose and what her reaction had been. Not many could be threatened with meeting a Dragon and still agree to the arrangement.

Suddenly, a smile so bright it made the stars look dull lit her face. I felt my jaw go a bit slack in response as her beauty seemed to grow with her smile. Her eyes lit with an inner light before they were no longer looking into my own stunned ones. She had bowed her head and left to another room. I cleared my muddled mind and went to follow her, noting with the embarrassment of a Dwarfing barely out of age that my knees weren't as strong as they should have been. I threw a glance around and noted with relief, that no one had seen my reaction. Not until my eyes met those of my oldest and closest friends did I wince internally. Balin and Dwalin looked back with amusement clear in their eyes. They knew. They knew that this woman had brought forth emotions within me that I was far from used to.

The Dwarves sat themselves around the table in the dining room, leaving me to sit at the head of the table. I noticed Fallon at the other end's corner, sandwiched between my nephews who were grinning at their luck. Fallon smiled at something Kili said before leaning back, only noticing that Kili's arm was resting on its back when she felt it. She went to move but Kili stopped her and smiled. An uncertain look crossed her face before she accepted it and settled again. My stomach burned at the sight of her next to them. Fili and Kili were young and not yet weighed down with Life's unforgiving nature. I knew I was jealous and that only angered me more. I always dreamed of finding a home for my people. I dreamed of a day when we would reclaim Erebor. Never did I wish to be young again, like now. I turned my attention to my soup and tried to calm my emotions. Fili and Kili could hardly be blamed for being charming. I would not stand in their way.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

A/N: I'm making this a Thorin/OC. I had subconsciously been leading it in that direction and you'll understand later that they have many things in common but differ in other ways. I may start another story for Dwalin when I have the time and inspiration.

Thank you all for your reviews. They're very helpful and make me want to write more for you all.

UnwrittenJourney


	5. A Kind Offer

A/N: I do not own the Hobbit nor any of its creations. It belongs to great J.R.R. Tolkien and the wonderful visions of Peter Jackson made real by MGM and New Line Cinema. I own Fallon, her family, background and heritage. I make no profit from this story and only seek to bring entertainment to other like-minded individuals as myself. Thank you and please review.

Chapter Four

Thorin POV

It was hard to discern how Fallon felt upon hearing everything about the quest. The whole time we spoke around the table about the other Dwarves not joining us, the newly found door into the mountain, why we needed a burgler and the Dragon Smaug- Fallon sat silently, listening and observing. Passion flared in her green irises when Fili mentioned us all being fighters- a number he included her into- but not once did fear show. Now, everyone had dispersed through the Hobbits' home (who had fainted when Bofur kept speaking of the Dragon) and Fallon had disappeared from sight. I wished to speak with her, one on one, to see if she truly understood the dangers. I had no claim on her in any possible way but I would do what I could to look after her well being.

I turned a corner down another hallway and found the woman that had been on my mind since laying eyes on her. She was standing still, weigh shifted more on her right leg while playing with the end of her braid and looking at a map on the wall. I walked towards her silently until I was at her side. Clearing my throat to get her attention, I watched her jump before turning to me with flushed cheeks. The shade of pink looked fetching on her light peach-colored skin.

"Gandalf said you'd been traveling together for three weeks. If you do not mind my asking...does your absence not upset your family?" I asked.

I watched as her eyes grew dim and a heavy stone landed in my stomach. She looked so sad my heart constricted in empathy.

"I suppose they would, if they yet lived. My parents died when I was young and my uncle only died a month ago. He was my last living relative."

"I am sorry for your loss...and for asking."

"There is never any harm in asking a question. How else will we learn? I knew you meant no offense or hurt."

"So there is no one at all? No husband or anyone to take you in?"

I didn't like thinking of her being alone in the world with no family or relations. If her Uncle died a month ago and she'd been traveling with Gandalf for three weeks, it left little time to be truly alone. However, what would happen after the quest? Would she continue to travel with Gandalf? The life of wandering the wilderness, never settling anywhere. He'd been there and done that...it was not a life for one such as her. A small laugh brought his attention to Fallon whose green eyes sparkled in mirth. I rose a brow in questioning, not understanding what was so funny.

"No, there's no one. But to think I may be married?!" Another giggled escaped her and I felt a smile tug at my own lips. "No, I have no husband and have never actually thought of looking for one. I'm very independent and don't like the thought of someone putting restrictions on me."

Suddenly, I watched in confusion as her face lost its humor and became uncertain. It was not a look I liked on her fair face and I liked the reason for it far less.

"I suppose the Dwarves aren't the only ones without a home. When I came here and was found by Gandalf, I didn't think much about the fact I may never get to go back. I really didn't have anything holding me there, not after my uncle died. Though, truthfully...there's nothing here either. Just my purpose on this quest. Helping all of you to regain your home is the only thing that's worthwhile. There's nothing and no one else."

Her eyes were sad and he resolved to help her find her place, even if it wasn't with me. Frowning at my newfound and very secret wishes, I placed my hands on her shoulders- marveling at how vulnerable she looked now. Her eyes met mine and I was glad that some of the sadness had gone. My face and voice were serious when I spoke my vow.

"I will help in any way I can, Lady Fallon. You will find your place." Her eyes grew lighter and I had to ask. "Are you sure going on this quest is what you want? It will be dangerous and the threat of failure and death is high. I would not wish such an end for you. I could send you with word to my halls in the Blue Mountains. My sister would take you in. You could make a home there if you wish."

I was alarmed at the tears that misted her eyes, thankful that they didn't actually fall. My thoughts fled as her soft, delicate body met my own. I registered her arms wrapping around my neck and shoulders as she buried her face in my right shoulder. Her head turned towards mine and I felt her breath whisper against my collarbone. I supressed the shudder at the feel of our closeness and simply wrapped my arms around her waist. One hand rested on her upper back while the other was on the opposite side, she was completely emcompassed in my arms. Her scent- a combination of wild orchids, fresh mountain air and a hint of lavender- filled my nose and I turned my head into her to breathe it in. It was a delicate smell, not overwhelming and sweet like her. I loved it.

"Thank you, Thorin...but Gandalf is sure this quest will answer some of my questions."

I didn't reply for there was no need. I just ran my hand up and down her back a few times. I sighed softly at her voice saying my name. Her tone had been so gentle and caring that I could imagine my heart swelling; creating a place for her within its walls. Holding her in my arms brought a feeling to me that I had long since forgotten what it felt like.

Peace.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Fallon POV

A throat being cleared nearby pulled me from Thorin's embrace. We both looked over to see Balin there, looking away from us. I blushed at what we may have looked like, which was foolish; we'd just met not a full two hours ago.

"Excuse me, Lass...but may I have a word with Thorin?"

Balin had finally looked back, his eyes twinkling with amusement. I nodded, stepping passed Thorin and down the hall.

"Of course, Master Balin. I imagine there's much to be discussed on the eve of departure for such an important quest."

Balin smiled and winked at me, making me flush again. It seemed he knew something that I didn't but I ignored it. Leaving them alone, I walked towards the sitting room- thoughts of Thorin on my mind. I couldn't believe he had offered to send me to his halls in the Blue Mountains; and with his sister. It was such a genuine offer with compassion and empathy that I was overwhelmed with emotions. I knew that I would do everything and anything I could to help Thorin and these Dwarves to reclaim their homeland. I sat on a stool near the fireplace in the sitting room. I watched as the occasional Dwarf wandered through until gradually they were all sitting or standing around the room. Thorin stood across from my seat, standing with his arm leaning on the mantlepiece. Bofur took an armchair that was to the right of me and Fili was behind me.

They lit their pipes and starting smoking, a comfortable silence falling around the room. After ten minutes or so, a humming started deep within Thorin's chest. I watched, mesmerized as the Dwarves slowly began to sing. Thorin started it in his deep timbre and even as the other Dwarves joined in, I focused on his voice. Most began to stand in honor for their lost home as the song comtinued and I knew this moment would stay with me. The solemn faces and deep memory within their voices would bring me courage to do whatever it took to aide them.

_Far over the Misty Mountains Cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old _

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, its flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Here's another chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think.

UnwrittenJourney


	6. A Journey Begins

A/N: I do not own the Hobbit nor any of its creations. It belongs to great J.R.R. Tolkien and the wonderful visions of Peter Jackson made real by MGM and New Line Cinema. I own Fallon, her family, background and heritage. I make no profit from this story and only seek to bring entertainment to other like-minded individuals as myself. Thank you and please review.

Chapter Six

Fallon POV

I woke up early, the sun not even cresting the horizen yet. Thorin, his nephews, Balin and Dwalin had followed me back to the Green Dragon Inn to rent rooms for the night. The others opted to find a place in Bilbo's home so as to save money or those too tired from the revelry to move too far. Having slept in the leggings and camisole from the previous night, I went straight into my morning excercise. A combination of yoga, pilates and meditation so that my body and mind were prepared for the journey ahead. I felt it put me in the right place physically and mentally, in case something happened. My meditation involved going through several scenerios of what could happen and how to react to them. I knew when the time came I would rely on my instincts and lessons but it helped calm me to visualize it.

Two hours later, my excercises were done and I'd taken the last hot bath to be had for a time. I dressed in my traveling clothes which consisted of a few layers for hard and rough wear. On top was a white camisole under a long-sleeve grey shirt with brown leather armor corset that had layered flaps that protected my thighs at the sides. Black leather breeches were fitted to my legs with an inner layer of cotton so the leather wouldn't irritate my skin. Brown and soft leather, fingerless (all but the middle and ring finger of my right hand) gloves were pulled on over the grey shirt. Over everything was a long-sleeved, dark red tunic with a v-neck to show the top of the leather corset underneath. Its hemline ended a few inches above the knees and the sleeves were loose before becoming tight at the forearms so my brown, leather armguards could fit snuggly and comfortably. Brown leather boots came up to my knees and were insulated with fur. A grey cloak with a large hood trimmed with white mink fur was the last piece of clothing to aide against the cold nights but I didn't put it on.

My hair was the last thing I did. I pulled the platinum blonde tresses into seven french braids around my head before they were tied with a dark red tie to make a loose ponytail. Three small braids were put into the ponytail along with the loose locks clasped with silver beads. On either side of my head, two small braids ran down in front of my ears. The four of them ended in silver beads like the three in back. Even with my hair pulled up, the length reached between my shoulder blades in the back. It was better for it to be tied back so it wouldn't get in my face or tangled to badly.

I gathered my things and made my way downstairs to ready Apollo for the journey. After the saddle bags were packed and everything was attached to him, I left for breakfast in the main room at the Green Dragon. The Dwarves were meeting there before we would set out through the Shire and onto the Great East Road. I stepped into the room and ordered breakfast from a passing Hobbit woman- bacon, hash, a honey cake and orange juice. Looking down at my arm, I tucked in the strings so they wouldn't get caught on anything.

"Well...would you look at that, lads?" Bofur's voice came above the general murmurs.

I looked up as the noise died down and saw everyone staring at me. I cocked an eyebrow, not understanding what was so interesting.

"What?" I asked, brows furrowed in confusion now.

"Nothing, lass. You just look ready for our journey," Balin said, smiling encouragingly and perhaps, a bit mischieviously.

"What? Was I supposed to wear a dress? I don't know if any of you've ever done so, but it's quite difficult to move in skirts."

Some of them laughed as I slid into a chair next to Ori. The meal was delicious and soon we were all gathered around outside, preparing the ponies. I was stood next to Apollo, going through my weapons and securing them on my person. A set of three throwing knives (shaped like traditional kunai) were trapped to both thighs that we reachable between the spilts in the tunic sides. I slid daggers into each boot and thinner blades in holsters hidden within my armguards. I strapped my twin, Chinese Dao-style short swords to my back (the strap running from left shoulder to right side in my front, though the swords went vertical along my spine) so the hilts were behind my head for easy access. Lastly, my sword was belted around my waist to rest against my left hip.

At the present moment, my quiver of arrows was attached to the saddle near Apollo's right shoulder and the bow was tied to it. If I strapped it on my back with my blades, the strap would go from the right shoulder to the left side and create a criss-cross. All of the belts and straps were brown leather to match everything else. The hilt wrappings of my blades were all dark red while the metal itself was a dark grey steel. The sword had a round pummel that was hollow in which contained a spherical blue Tiger's Eye gemstone with four metal bars securing it. My arrows were made of medium colored wood with white, feathered shafts. The bow was my pride and joy; other than my sword, of course. It was made of black ebony wood with vine and flower engravings filled with silver while the flowers were filled with shards of moonstone. The shape was unique; thick in the middle before thinning towards the edges length-wise. The nock and hand-grip was together before the vertical sides for safety reasons. The silver along the edges were sharpened so it could quickly go from long-range to short-range attacks, used similarily like a staff.

"No one can accuse you of not being rightfully prepared for anything."

I looked over my shoulder at Thorin and smiled, tightening the strap holding my bedroll, blanket and cloak.

"I do try."

He smirked at my response.

"I came to tell you that you'll be called upon from time to time for scouting ahead of our locations. Fili or Kili will accompany you since they have the best eyesight in the group. A set rotation will be placed to help everyone have a task to do."

"Alright. I understand."

"Please be cautious. Kili can be a bit hotheaded and reckless at times."

I smiled gently at him, understanding his concern. Fili and Kili were the only close family he had left, other than his sister. Apparently, they were barely old enough for this quest by Dwarf standards.

"Don't worry, Thorin. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Just don't bring harm to yourself in the process."

"I cannot make such promises, I'm afraid."

He frowned before sighing, nodding his head at my proclamation.

"Very well."

I nodded at him. He returned the gesture before moving towards his own pony. Fili and Kili soon walked up, their grinning faces bright and cheery.

"Need some help mounting your pony?" Kili asked, his brown eyes glittering.

I cocked a brow in challenge at him before easily flinging myself onto Apollo's back. Noticing that I'd managed to wipe the grin from Kili's face while Fili looked to be choking back laughter, I couldn't help teasing the archer.

"Apollo is actually a horse, just smaller than others of his breed." I took his reins lightly, not needing them to lead the horse. "Thank you for the offer, Kili but I'm quite adept in everything that involves a horse. Including my preference of riding bareback."

With a smirk on my lips, I urged Apollo forward with nothing more than a click of my tongue. I rode passed Bofur and Bifur, both looking highly amused until stopping where Gandalf was stood with Thorin and Balin.

"Gandalf, are you leading us out of the Shire?"

The old man looked up, his grey-blue eyes twinkling in the way the often do.

"I am."

I nodded, my smirk widening as I passed a casual glance at the trio. I made sure my tone was light and only slightly teasing.

"Good. We wouldn't wish to lose our way. What an unproductive start to a quest that would be."

I pushed Apollo forward again to stand next to Ori on his own pony but not without throwing a wink at Thorin.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

It wasn't until twenty minutes on the road that a faint shouting was heard.

"I hear something," I stated to Thorin, who was slightly ahead of me.

Thorin pulled his pony to a halt which prompted the same from everyone else. Finally, the yelling became more audible.

"Wait! Wait!"

Bilbo came running through the trees and stopped near Balin, panting from the undoubtedly long run.

"I signed it," Bilbo said, handing the contract up to Balin.

Balin looked at him, taking an eyeglass from his pocket and looking at Bilbo's signature.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Mister Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony."

Thorin's order was met with protests. Apparently Hobbits didn't ride ponies very often for Bilbo was adament about walking. His excuses were silenced when Fili and Kili hoisted him by the arms onto Myrtle's saddle. Not long after, Oin shouted to Nori about paying up. Many had placed bets on whether Bilbo would come or not. Gandalf, Oin, Kili, Ori and I did- Bofur joining in when I said I was positive he'd come- while everyone else wasn't convinced. Gloin grumbled in his beard, tossing a pouch to me in the front. I sent him a wide smile that only made him mumble more. I turned forward again and caught Thorin's eyes.

"How did you know he'd come?"

"I didn't," he seemed suprised at my reply. "...but we needed him to. Plus, he was curious. Curiosity can be a force to be reckoned with in the right situation."

He gave a nod before looking forward again. Not a minute later, Bilbo shouted out to everyone.

"Wait! Stop! We have to go back."

"What on the earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked him.

"I've forgotten my handkerchief."

"Here," Bofur called, ripping a piece from his shirt. "Use this!"

He tossed it to Bilbo, who looked at it with an expression of disbelief and disgust.

"Move on."

I caught Thorin's gaze again and could tell he was getting irritated. Hobbits were used to the comforts of the Shire and their close-knit community. Bilbo was going to have to get used to the outdoors and forget the convienences of home. Gandalf spoke up and told him as much.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good deal many other things, Bilbo Baggins...before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. Home is now behind you, the world is ahead."

We rode in silence for a good bit, the occasional conversation popping up between those that rode close together. Within the wooded forest, I pulled my bow from its place and strung it to wait for the right moment. I looked to Kili and once I caught his attention, I raised my bow for him to see. Nodding my head at his own, he nodded and pulled it. We both loaded our respective bows and I gave a sharp, loud but short whistle. It failed to bother the ponies too much but a flock of guinea fowl were startled from the underbrush about fifty yards away. Kili and I both fired- him managing to get two while I got four. His stunned and awed expression made me laugh as I dismounted to gather the birds for dinner when we made camp. Quite a few of the Dwarves saw fit to tease him for the next hour or so. I shook my head at their picking, though it failed to make my smile fade.

Only a few steps behind, I noticed Thorin's gazing. I turned my eyes to his, tilting my head.

"What?"

"I'm impressed, is all."

"By the end of this journey, you won't be."

It was his turn to tilt his head in question.

"You'll come to expect it."

He smiled, shaking his head.

"But don't put too much faith in my abilities."

He looked at me confused then, his brows furrowed.

"I don't believe I could handle disappointing you all."

His expression softened, his eyes darkened and he nodded his head.

"You could never disappoint."

I opened my mouth to ask him why he would think that but Gandalf's voice came from ahead of us.

"Thorin."

The King-in-Exile kicked his pony into a trot to speak to Gandalf. It seemed they spoke of finding a place to camp because a little time afterwards, Thorin called out.

"Kili, Fallon...scout ahead. We need somewhere to camp for the night."

Nodding, Kili and I rode along the path to find somewhere that would provide the space and shelter we needed. It would do to be left too exposed or with too little space for us and the ponies. After coming upon a clearing near a stream that was big and hidden enough from the road, we made our way back to the others. Thorin accepted our report and we led the way there. Everyone dismounted and unburdened their ponies of their things. The Dwarves went about their chores- Oin and Gloin getting a fire going after Bifur and Bofur collected wood; Dori and Nori refilling everyone's water skins and canteens; Fili and Kili leading the ponies to the stream so they could drink and eat the grass (Ori would also help them settle the ponies by brushing their coats and checking their hooves); Balin, Dwalin and Gandalf spoke with Thorin about our progress and whatever else. I helped Bombur prepare the fowl for roasting while Bilbo stood around cluelessly. I felt for him, so I gave him a job.

"Bilbo, would you mind helping with the vegetables?"

He nodded eagerly, glad to have something to do.

"Of course, Lady Fallon."

"Just Fallon is fine, Bilbo."

I smiled at him before getting back to the fowl. I made sure to save the feathers that were fit to make arrows. I would probably have to make more arrows as not all of them would be able to be regathered after shot. I would ask Kili if he wanted some later, since he was the only one to carry a bow like me.

The Dwarves didn't eat many vegetables, it seemed and only then they had to be prepared a certain way. Potatoes and carrots were roasted together with thyme, sage, salt and pepper. The fowls were roasted on three spits over the fire and divided amongst us when they were done. Bombur was an excellent cook and I was hopeful of not eating jerky and trailmix the whole way to Erebor.

That night, I lay out my bedroll out...only to find Fili and Kili doing the same on either side not a moment later. When I sent a questioning look at them, they only winked at me.

"We want to make sure you remain safe, Fallon."

I shook my head at Kili's reason.

"The way she shot those guinea fowl earlier I'd say she doesn't need our protection, Brother."

I sighed at the brothers' and just lay down, covering up with my blanket and cloak. Rolling onto my side to face Fili, who was sharpening his swords, I resolved to fall asleep. My mind settled and soon sleep took me.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Another chapter. Please review. It makes me feel better to know what you all think.

UnwrittenJourney


End file.
